El ginecólogo
by Sabaku no Kendra
Summary: ONESHOT. Hinata no deseaba ir al ginecólogo pero el doctor Sabaku no Gaara le enseñó que no era tan malo....pésimo sumary un Gaahina por fa entrad y leed


Este es un fic todo lemon, así que ,los sensibles que no miren y los que lo lean por fa dejen reviews!!!

Una chica de 18 años esperaba sentada en la consulta, su largo pelo azulado se alborotó ligeramente a causa de la brisa y sus ojos perlados observaron el cielo ligeramente nublado

"Era tan atractivo" pensó

FLASH BACK

Estaba otra vez en una de esas aburridas fiestas de sociedad pero ella cómo hija del cirujano jefe del hospital principal de la ciudad debía acudir, tan sólo intentaba pasar desapercibida y ocultarse bajo el antifaz que le habían dado en la entrada. Su padre por supuesto no le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado ocupado saludando y fumando puros con los otros, desvió la mirada buscando a su hermana pequeña y al encontrarla vio que se lo estaba pasando muy bien con los otros adolescentes

-Hola

Miró a quien la saludó pero poco pudo ver debido al antifaz que llevaba, parecía a pesar de la máscara muy atractivo: su pelo rojo estaba alborotado y podía ver sus ojos verdes pálidos a través de la máscara, de un verde feroz que parecía querer devorarla

-¿Bailas?

Ella no supo en qué momento había ido con el desconocido a la pista de baile, pero ahí estaba moviéndose lentamente al tono de las notas, de una forma extraña acabó rodeando el cuello del desconocido con sus brazos y descansaba la cabeza en su pecho escuchando los suaves latidos de su corazón, entonces sintió cómo el ponía su nariz y su pelo aspirando su olor notando cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo

-Me gusta tu olor...

Hinata abrió poco a poco los ojos no queriendo abandonar la paz que sentía y al abrirlos observó a varios curiosos clavar su mirada en ellos y desgraciadamente entre los curiosos estaba su padre, Hinata se paralizó, su acompañante al notarlo miró hacia el mismo lugar que ella viendo a su padre

-¿Es tu padre? Hiashi Hyuga es el socio de mi padre

Es cierto, su padre tenía un socio en el hospital en el que trabajaba, pero ella siempre olvidaba su nombre y mucho menos sabía que tuviera un hijo

-Mejor vamos a un lugar más privado

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada el se la llevaba al balcón, los dos no dijeron nada más y se dedicaron a contemplar la Luna

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hinata Hyuga-dijo sonrojada-¿tu...tu...trabajas...? pareces mayor que yo

Hinata vio que el sonreía y le tomó la mano besándola de forma seductora

-Eres muy observadora.Tengo 24, soy médico

-Vaya, mi padre también quiere que yo me dedique a la medicina, pero...

-¿No te atrae la profesión?

-No, al contrario. Me encanta, pero el desea que yo también sea cirujana en cambio yo deseo ser pediatra para poder cuidar de los niños

-Eso es bueno-hizo una pausa y acercó su cara a la de ella-Me gustas Hinata Hyuga...

Entonces la besó, al principio tiernamente para acabar en uno apasionado

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hinata se sonrojaba cada vez que lo recordaba, la lástima es que apenas se habían separado y su padre la llamó, ni siquiera pudo pregutarle su nombre.¿Hay algo peor que el que un desconocido te de tu primer beso y no sepas su nombre¿peor que ir por segunda vez a una ginecóloga que es una bruta¿tal vez peor que esperar en una sala de espera llena de embarazadas, cincuentonas y sin calefacción? Sí, siempre hay algo peor

-Hyuga Hinata, el doctor esta lista para recibirla

-¿M-Médico? -preguntó Hinata horrorizada-¿p-pero...y...y...l-la doctora Kurenai?

-Esta enferma y ha sido sustituida por otro-contestó la enfermera-No te inquietes, te puedo asegurar que es un profesional y no te lastimará, ya es la segunda vez que vienes¿no?

Hinata caminaba más lentamente por el pequeño corredor que la enfermera y asintió pesadamente con la cabeza. Entonces la enfermera tocó la puerta

-Adelante

Hinata se sintió empequeñecer ante la voz fría e impasible del médico

-Aquí tenemos a una paciente un poco nerviosa, doctor

Hiata observó el despacho que ya conocía de la otra vez y lo único que había cambiado es que en el escritorio había otra placa que ponía "Dr. Sabaku no Gaara", el médico guardó el expediente que estaba mirando y observó a Hinata, ella se ruborizó y agachó la mirada, aquellos ojos verdes y ese pelo rojo ¿era posible que fuera el?

-Por favor¿podrías enviar a las demás pacientes con el doctor Uzumaki? Ellas preferiran a su médico de cabecera-dijo dirigiéndose a la enfermera

-Sí claro, en seguida

El pelirrojo se levantó, cogió un expediente del archivador y sentandose lo leyó detalladamente

-Tienes 18 años y es tu segunda visita-dijo mientras leía-bien Hinata, sabes que ahora te haré unas preguntas

-Sí-contestó tragando saliva nerviosamente

-Siéntate, por favor-cogió un boli y atravesó a Hiata con sus ojos verdes-¿última regla?

-Hace una semana

-¿Cuánto tiempo duró?

-Cuatro días

-Bien¿notaste mucho dolor?

-Sólo los dos últimos días, tuve que estar en cama

-Bien, tal vez para el dolor deberías tomar un Iburoprofeno 600, eso te aliviará pero sólo en caso de que duela demasiado, es muy fuerte

-Vale-Hinata lo miraba a ratos sintiendo sus mejillas arder, tenía que ser el

-¿Última relación sexual?

Hinata bajó la vista totalmente roja de vergüenza y empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente

-Nunca...-sintió que su boca se secaba

-¿Virgen?

-Sí-estaba claro que ese médico no tenía ni idea de la vergüenza que daba esa pregunta

-Ahora ve a la sala de al lado, metete en el baño y quitate la ropa-dijo cerrando el expediente

Hinata se tensó en su silla empezando a respirar con dificultad, el médico la miro y vio que ella lo miraba avergonzada

-Si te es más cómodo déjate la ropa interior y la camiseta, pero el sujetador debes quitartelo

Hinata asintió más agradecida y se metió al baño, dejandose puesto el culotte azul pálido, se quitó el abrigo, el jersey, la camiseta y el sujetador, después volvió a ponerse la camiseta de tira ancha blanca, al otro lado sintió al médico entrar y cerrar la puerta, ella salió del baño y el le hizo un gesto para que acostara en la camilla. Ella obedeció acostandose en ella, el le subió la camiseta dejando su vientre al aire y le puso un gel muy frío encima y después le pasó un aparato por donde estaba

-Por dentro parece que estas bien-dijo y le dio un papel-limpiate y sientate en la silla

Hinata deseó desmayarse al recordar lo que le esperaba y se limpió con lentitud, al acabar demasiado rápido según ella se sentó en la silla y colocó los pies en su lugar dejando sus piernas en alto y separadas, entonces el médico se acercó y levantó la camiseta de Hinata dejando a la vista sus pechos, empezando a tocarlos con suavidad y a pasar sus dedos lentamente por la zona rojiza, Hinata se mordió la lengua intentando no enrojecer y sintió que sus pezones se ponían erectos

"Por favor que no se dé cuenta...por favor que no se dé cuenta" rezaba Hinata intentando concentrar la vista en la camilla y después de unos minutos que a Hinata se le hicieron eternos quitó sus manos, ella cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar tranquilamete pero toda esa tranquilidad se esfumó al sentir cómo el comenzaba a retirar su ropa interior, abrió los ojos de golpe y volvió a tensarse al ver cómo el tenía su ropa interior en su mano y la dejaba a un lado

-Debes relajarte, esto no es nada-dijo mirandola de nuevo a sus ojos perlados, ella lo miró todavía asustada la doctora Kurenai también le había dicho y después le dolió muchísimo-¿te dolio la otra vez?

Ella asintió

-Tranquila, yo seré más cuidadoso-dijo y metió con cuidado sus dedos dentro de Hinata, ella entonces dejó de respirar al sentir sus dedos dentro, esta vez no era desagradable al contrario, era lo más agradable que había sentido nunca ¿por que era tan diferente de la otra vez? era muy diferente, esta vez sentía calor dentro, mucho calor,sentía la necesidad de moverse al ritmo que los dedos de el imponían y la fuerte necesidad de gritar su nombre ¿lo estaba haciendo adrede? Hinata se mordió la lengua más fuerte e intentó dejar de temblar

-Todo bien-dijo y sacó los dedos de su interior, Hinata acalló la protesta que iba a emitir-no fue tan malo¿verdad?. Pero seguro que se puede mejorar

Hinata observó la sonrisa que tenía su ginecólogo mientras se sacaba los guantes, Hinata quiso retirar sus piernas pero el las sujetó manteniendo esa sonrisa y Hinata lo miró sonrojada a punto de decir algo pero el volvió a meter sus dedos en su interior y Hinata empezó temblar al recuperar aquella sensación tan agradable, entonces el se acercó a su oreja sin retirar los dedos y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Hinata después de mordiquearlo

-Antes estoy seguro de que deseabas gemir, hazlo ahora-susurró besando su cuello, dejando grandes rastros rojos por donde pasaba

-¡Aaaaah!

El pasó sus dedos por el interior acariciandolo, sacandolos y metiendolos, Hinata temblaba y gemía cada vez más fuerte, Gaara subió su mano libre levantando su camiseta y tocando sus pechos de nuevo ,besándolos y absorviéndolos. Entonces quitó los dedos del interior de Hinata y volvió a invadirlo con su lengua

-¡Aaaah!¡ah, ah, ah!-Hinata lo miró pero sólo pudo ver su pelo rojo entre sus piernas y lo agarró con fuerza mientras el la sujetaba de las caderas, Hinata acabó completamente húmeda sintiendo que el lamía todo

Entonces volvió a incorporarse y tomó a Hinata en brazos depositándola en la camilla volviendo a besarla, ella le quitó la bata y empezó a desabrochar su camisa empezando a besar su firme torso acariciando sus fuertes musculos mientras volvía a recorrer con sus manos su cuerpo, Hinata desabrohó el botón de su pantalón con torpeza y el la ayudó sacándoselo rápidamente junto con sus boxers y se acomodó sobre Hinata rozando su gran erección contra su sexo

-Lamenté...tanto que tu padre...nos interrumpiera en la fiesta-dijo besandola, ella estampó tiernos besos en su abdomen

-Tu nombre...por favor...-suplicó ella

-Gaara...dime Gaara...-gimió el y entonces entró en ella, Hinata gimió de dolor y escaparon algunas lágrimas que Gaara besó acariciandola suavemente, hasta que el dolor despareció siendo sustituido por el inmenso calor que Gaara le hacía sentir

-¡Gaara!

-¡Hinata!

Gaara y Hinata empezaron a gemir más fuerte y a respirar entrecortadamente, el empezó a embestirla más fuertemente sujetándola por las caderas con fiereza

-¡¡¡GAARA!!

-¡¡HINATA!!

Entonces de repente Gaara la puso encima suyo y ella lo miró nerviosa, el le sonrió traviesamente y empezó a impulsarla con fuerza, embistiéndola más fuerte profundizando dentro de ella

-¡HI...NA...TA!

-¡GAARA!

Finalmente llegaron al clímax y Gaara se derrumbó encima de ella

Un año después

Hinata se despertó en la gran cama al sentir algo que la acariciaba y abrió sus ojos perlados mirando sus ojos verdes

-Ohayo, Gaara

-Ohayo, Hinata-dijo Gaara poniendose encima de ella, como la noche anterior ella reconoció la mirada feroz de depredador que su marido mostraba desde la primera vez que se vieron y supo que volvía a estar hambriento

-Te amo-dijo Hinata empezando a besar su torso

-Te amo-dijo Gaara empezando a besar su cara-anoche el pequeño Kenta estuvo gritón toda la noche

-Al igual que nosotros, nuestro hijo es igual de áctivo que su padre-dijo dejando que el se posicione entre sus piernas

-Hasta ahora no te quejaste, mañana hacemos un año-dijo mostrando su sonrisa pícara-¿ya sabes donde pienso celebrarlo?

-Tengo una remota idea-dijo sonrojada mientras su mente volaba hacia la consulta dode habían hecho por primera vez el amor

En conclusión Hinata ahora acudía gustosa a l consulta de su marido donde todos sabían cuando entraba pero no cuando salía

FIN


End file.
